The Prom
by jazirae2209
Summary: Tracy is excited about the prom...but problems arise when an unexpected new girl shows up at school. Please R/R. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

The Prom

Chapter 1--The Surprise

"Tracy? Tracy? Wake up!"

"Huh?" I said after being awakened by my mom. "What?"

"It's time for school, hun."

"Wha, What time is it?" I said.

"About 8:00." She replied.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. After my hasty shower, I quickly did my hair to get ready for school. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. Luckily the bus was waiting for me. When I got to school, Penny stopped me in my tracks. "Where have you been?" Penny asked.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Seaweed already asked me to the prom." She said.

"Isn't prom a month away?" I asked.

"No," Penny told me, "it's next week!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Everyone in the hallway stared at me and my big mouth.

"You had no idea?" Penny asked me.

I had to think. That was a very dumb question after hearing my loud outburst only a few seconds ago. I guess that is why we are best friends.

"No, I had no idea that the greatest day of our lives is next week."

"Has Link asked you yet?" Penny asked.

"No, but I bet he'll ask me soon." I said. "It's only Monday."

After fourth period with Mr. Flack, it was time for lunch. Before I sat down with Penny, I saw that she hadn't even touched her food.

"What's wrong Penny?" I asked nervously.

"You'll never guess what I just saw?" she said.

Before I could answer she said, "Link was just hugging that new girl…Lexis."

"He wouldn't do that. We're kind of together." I said.

Then Penny turned my head so I faced the direction she was looking. There was Link…kissing Lexis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 2--Say That Again?

I stared…flabbergasted at what I saw. Link…my Link, was kissing that new girl. He is not going to be happy when I'm done with him. When the bell rang, I got up from my hard wooden seat and purposely bumped into Link. He looked back at me confused then figured out that I knew about his little secret.

After the final bell, I walked over to Link and said, "Why did you that?" Almost crying I added, "What does she have that I don't have?"

"Well, um…um….do I have to answer that?" he asked. "I'm like a sports car; I can't just sit in a garage."

"You're horrible!" I yelled crying my eyes out.

I didn't want to hear his replay, so I ran onto the bus and sobbed. At home mom asked, "What's wrong, hon? Was it Link again?"

"How can you tell?" I replied.

"I'm your mom. I'm supposed to be able to figure these things out."

I couldn't argue with that. After walking to my room, I saw pictures of Link all over my vanity mirror. _Ugh! Everywhere I go…it's Link, Link, Link._ I thought to myself. I wasn't feeling like eating dinner, so I got into my pajamas, jumped into my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

At school the next day, Link kept his distance. Lexis on the other hand wouldn't stay away. I guess that's a good thing. Now I can give her a piece of my mind! She came up to me and said, "Hey Tracy, you look nice this morning."

"Thank you." I answered, "I have a question."

"Ask away." She said in her high squeaky voice.

"Are you and Link…uh…together?" I asked hesitantly.

"I wish! He said he is in love with a different girl." She told me. "He was just using me to make her jealous."

"Okay. Thank you, Lexis." I said with a spring in my step.

I skipped my way to Link's locker and said, "You were using her to make me jealous?"

"Uh…Yes and no." He replied.

"No?" I asked.

"Well, I asked **her** to the prom." He said with a different look on his face.

"Huh?" I said more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A special thanks to my Beta...jbluvs2sing...aka...mom!**

* * *

Chapter 3-- Finally

"You asked Lexis to the prom and not me!" I said trying to hold back my anger.

"Clam down little darling," he replied, "I didn't ask her to he prom, she asked me. I didn't say yes until I knew you weren't going to ask me."

"Me ask you? Your supposed to ask me!" I yelled.

"Oh? Will you go to the prom with me Trace?" He asked with his cute grin on his face.

"What about… Lexis?" I asked.

"She won't mind. I hope." He replied.

"Okay. Only if you promise not to ever talk about this again." I said.

"You have my word for it." He chuckled

He then put his arm around my waist and we walked to first period.

At the end of school, Link insisted on walking me home. At my front door, Link leaned over to me, put his hand on the side of my face and kissed me. "Have a nice night." He said with his famous grin on his face.

"Ya... uh... you, too." I replied trying to hold myself together.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He said.

"I guess you will." I replied.

"I love you a lot Tracy, I hope you know that." He said.

"I know," I replied, "I love you, too."

Then he smiled and walked away. I just stood there watching him and drooled at the thought of what just happened. Then I heard an, "Ah-Choo!!"

"MOM!!" I screamed.

"Sorry hon." She replied.

I ran into the house, as mad as ever, and went to my room.

"Honey, dinner's ready." My mom said from the kitchen.

"Coming." I replied.

At the dinner table dad said, "So… how was your day?"

"You told him!" I yelled to my mother.

"Your father and I should be able to know these sorts of things." Mom replied.

"Tracy," dad said, "Was your tongue involved?"

"DAD!!" I screamed.

"WILBUR!! Your embarrassing her!" Mom yelled.

"Why is everyone mad at me?" Dad asked.

I put my plate in the sink, ran into my bedroom, and screamed into my pillow. The night flew by fast. I grabbed my blanket and drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_

OMG the big day. I never thought this day would ever come. High school prom!! AAHH!!

I thought.

"Tracy Turnblad, are you up yet?" Mom asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm up." I replied.

I got dressed and went down stairs. _Saturday, I can't believe it. The night of the prom!!_ I thought

"We're having eggs and toast." Mom said.

When mom put the plate in front of me, I stuffed my mouth with the food. I rarely have eggs and toast so I kind of forgot how it tasted. I just wanted to finish quickly so I could call Penny and go to **Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hide Away. **"Mom, can I be excused?" I asked with the whole piece of toast in my mouth.

"Sure… I guess." Mom answered.

I pushed my chair in, put my plate in the sink, and went to the "Ironing Room." I grabbed the phone and called Penny. "Hello. Is this Penny?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"Can you believe it? Tonight's going to be awesome!!" I said

"No…uh….yes," she said confused, "Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

"No." I replied.

"Well anyway, are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yes I am. I just have to grab my coat." She said.

"Ok. I'll be right there." I replied.

"Bye-Bye." She said then hung up the phone.

I grabbed my coat and walked over to Mom.

"I need some money for my dress." I stated.

"Here you go honey." Mom answered.

I grabbed the cash and ran out the door. At **Mr. Pinky's Hefty Hide Away, **Penny was waiting for me. We walked in and already found the dress we both wanted. We walked (very maturely) over to the dresses.

"Hi Tracy Turnblad," Mr. Pinky said, "What can I do for you and your friend?"

"We were wondering if you had these dresses in our size." I answered.

"Oh yeah let me go get them." He replied.

Not any longer than a minute, he was back.

"Here you go." He said.

We didn't even try them on. We went to the cashier and bought them. After we got to my house it was already time to get ready. I got into my long navy blue dress, while Penny got into her long green dress. I straightened my hair. Penny curled her hair. Oh and you can't forget the make-up. The time was 7:45. We only had fifteen minuets to get to the school. "Mom can you drive us?" I asked.

"Sure Hon." She answered.

The school looked awesome. Penny was already with Seaweed, but I didn't see Link anywhere. I did see Lexis at the punch bowl looking sad. I grabbed a seat and waited for Link to come. Five songs passed, and still no Link. Then I finally saw him at the end of the sixth song. He came over to me and said, "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes." I replied.

The song that was playing was "Blue Velvet" by Bobby Vinton. It was so romantic. Then he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me. It was better than the kiss after Miss Teenage Hairspray. He would not let go of my face. Luckily mom wasn't here. Then he said, "I love you Tracy."

"I love you too." I said

The End

**

* * *

**

Authors note: I thought about writing this story because this is how I want my prom to be. Well maybe not exactly like it. Thank you for reading my first Fanfiction. I will be writing more in the future. Thank you and have a nice day!!


End file.
